Diskussion:Darth Caedus
Spoilerwarnung kann man die spoiler warnung irgendwie verkürzen, so dass die nicht die infobox überschneidet?--Yoda41 23:28, 21. Okt 2006 (CEST) *Ich hab mal ne "manuelle" Spoilerwarnung eingebaut und die Breite auf 75% gesetzt. So ist es zumindest bei meinem Bildschirm neben der Infobox. Gib mir bitte mal ne Rückmeldung, u.U. kann ichs dann noch anpassen. Ben Kenobi 14:36, 22. Okt 2006 (CEST) :*Also ist schon besser, aber ein bisschen überscheidet immer noch.--Yoda41 14:41, 22. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::*Ich hoffe, dass es mit 65% jetzt bei so ziemlich jedem Bildschirm passen müsste. Ben Kenobi 14:47, 22. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Ja so passt es, bei mir auf jeden Fall, danke.--Yoda41 14:51, 22. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::*Ja, das paßt sogar bei mir - und ich bin berüchtigt für meinen kleinen Monitor ;-) RC-9393 21:58, 22. Okt 2006 (CEST) Ich habe grade das Buch Planet der Verlorenen gelesen und könnte über Jacens Erlebisse auf Duro schreiben, wenn das kein anderer macht.--Yoda41 Admin 20:39, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Das wird Boba noch alles machen. Die NJO gehört ja im Artikel ihm ;). --Asajj disku 20:42, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Dann ist ok!--Yoda41 Admin 20:50, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Aber danke für das Hilfsangebot. --Garm Bel Iblis disku 20:51, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Also ich will ja nicht ganz doll klagen aber es fehlen im Artikel viele einzelne Wörter zwischen den Sätzen. (UC hab ich beachtet :D) Grüße tryteyker 20:34, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) Lesenswert-Kandidatur vom Februar 2008 (bestanden) * : Okay: dieser Artikel ist äußerst ausführlich, ordentlich geschrieben und hat erfüllt, so denke ich, die Anforderungen der Lesenswerten Artikel. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 19:54, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Sehr ausführlicher Artikel. Vielleicht kann man das ein oder andere noch ändern, aber lesenswert ist er allemal! Dickes Pro. Thor 20:00, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) Kann es sein, dass ich mich in der Kategorie vertan hab? Gehört der nicht eine Klasse höher? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Darth Maulhalten (Diskussion • Beiträge) 20:08, 15. Feb. 2008) :Hm... da stimme ich dir zu;) Anakin 20:49, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Ja, also lesenswert ist der wirklich! Anakin 20:49, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Lesenswert allemal, vielleicht auch exzellent Bild:;-).gif. – Andro Disku 20:58, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Wirklich wieder gut geworden! --Benji321 21:00, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) * :Scöner Artikel,Lesenswert. MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 21:03, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Ein sehr schöner Artikel. Von mir gibt es ganz klar ein PRO!--Opi-Wann Knobi 21:09, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Eindeutig ein Lesenswerter Artikel. Darth Schorsch 08:10, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Ich glaub, das muss ich gar nicht begründen^^. | Meister Yoda 19:23, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) | * : MfG - Cody 20:43, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Ich kenne mich mit den betreffenden Quellen nicht besonders gut aus, kann mir jemand sagen, warum dieser Artikel nicht als "exzellent" vorgeschlagen wurde? Den Eindruck macht er für mich nämlich eher... Kyle 13:03, 18. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : --Benji321 17:15, 18. Feb. 2008 (CET) Zwölf Fürstimmen sprechen eine deutliche Sprache: Dieser Artikel verdient das Häkchen. Kyle 14:46, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) Exzellent Kandidatur April 2008 (bestanden) * : Von der NJO-Ära habe ich ja eigentlich keine Ahnung, aber dieser Artikel ist gut geschrieben und man versteht wirklich Einiges. Durch die über 20 Abschnitte in der Biografie erfährt man eine Menge über Jacen, und auch der Persönlichkeits- und Beziehungenteil ist gut geschrieben. Deshalb finde ich, dass dieser Artikel unbedingt exzellent ist. Darth Mauls Klon | Diskussion 06:54, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * : Echt ein schöner Artikel, schön geschrieben und sehr informativ. 18:16, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * : Ein klares Pro, da das ein sehr guter Artikel ist. --Jacen Skywalker 17:53, 17. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 21:10, 17. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * :Ich finde das der Artikel gut und ausführlich geschrieben ist, aber um eine Exzellent-Auszeichnung zu bekommen sollte er auch vollständig sein was er nicht ist! Denn es ist zwar die Vorlage:Sith im Artikel verwendet, aber seine Werdegang als Sith fehlt komplet. Ein par Titel aus der Legacy of the Force-Buchreihe stehen zwar in der Quellenangabe, aber so wie ich das sehe sind sie nicht verwendet worden. Deshalb gibt es von mir ein Kontra. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 19:59, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Dazu sollte aber gesagt werden, dass die Legacy-Bücher noch überhaupt nicht auf Deutsch erschienen sind und sich diese Bücher in der Quellenliste halt nur auf die Sith-Infobox beziehen, die muss ja auch mit Quellen belegt werden. Wenns nach mir ginge, hätte ich nicht mal die eingebaut, denn solchen Spoilern kann man ja überhaupt nicht entgehen und nicht jeder liest die Bücher schon auf Englisch. Ich habe keine Ahnung ob neuerdings auch die noch nicht übersetzten Bücher schon zur Vollständigkeit zählen. Jaina 16:19, 28. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * : Obwohl ich mir ein paar Zitate mehr und ein paar "Kopf-Bilder" weniger wünschen würde, ist der Artikel sehr gut. 21:46, 28. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * : Es reicht doch wohl völlig aus, die Informationen nachzutragen sobald diese Reihe auch auf Deutsch erhältlich ist. Diese Biographie ist schon jetzt einen Stern wert, finde ich. Kyle 11:34, 29. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * : Die auf Deutsch vorhandenen Quellen sind exzellent ausgeschöpft, somit gibts von mir ein Pro. Thor 11:49, 29. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich denke, dass auch nicht-deutssprachige Quellen zur Vollständigkeit vonnöten sind, daher (noch) nicht exzellent. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:53, 29. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Aufgrund von sieben Pro-Stimmen bei nur zwei Kontra-Stimmen zählt der Artikel "Jacen Solo" ab sofort zu den Exzellenten Artikeln. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 06:09, 30. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Das geht nicht Wir können diesen artikel nicht exzellent nennen wenn die gesamte Wächter der Macht Reihe fehlt .Ich schlage hiermit vor dem Artikel sein Lesenswert abzuwählen Obi freak 14:46, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Und wenn ihr schon die Infobox als Sith definiert dann müsst ihr auch etwas über Jacen als Sith schreiben Obi freak 14:49, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Schonmal was von Spoiler-Politik gehört? Außerdem zählen nur auf Deutsch erschienene Romane zur Vollständigkeit. 14:51, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Dennoch fehlt die halbe YJK-Reihe und das, was jetzt schon von der Reihe im Artikel steht (Ausbildung zum Jedi) ist hauptsächlich aus der Sicht von Jaina geschrieben und mit dem Artikel Jaina Solo übereinstimmend. Viele Grüße, 14:52, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Trotzdem wenn man eine Infobox als Sith definiert muss man auch schreiben warum das so ist. So ein jämerlicher Satz wie Er tötete seine Schwester hilft wahnsinnig Obi freak 14:57, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::Also erstmal tötete Seine Schwester ihn ließ diesen einen Satz erstmal richtig bevor du hier rummeckerst und wenn du der englischen Sprache derartig gut bemächtigt bist, dann steht es dir frei die Quellen zu ergänzen. Und das heißt die Bücher lesen und nicht irgendwas von WP klauen. Jaina 15:01, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::::Außerdem finde ich wenn man das Dunkle Nest erwähnt sollte man das nicht so unfollständig lassen. Außerdem ist die definition von exzellent (soweit ich weiß) der Artikel muss 'vollständig' und gut geschrieben sein Die Bücher hat sich gerade mein Freund ausgeliehen ;-(Obi freak 15:04, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) p.s. ich wohne in amerika also sollte ich der englischen sprache mächtig sein :::::::Was hindert dich dann daran es zu ergänzen? Es geht mir nämlich so ziemlich am Arsch vorbei, wo du wohnst aber wenn es dich stört und du fähig bist es zu machen, dann tu es doch einfach und komm nicht daher wie sonst wer. Es gibt hier zahlreiche Artikel, die nicht vollständig sind und trotzdem exzellent sind, da stört es aber mal wieder niemanden. Jaina 15:10, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Falls ihr es noch nicht wisst: Die YJK-Bücher sind leider immer noch nicht auf Deutsch erschienen... 15:13, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) Edit: Ich meinte natürlich die JJK-Bücher - oder waren die etwa gemeint? 15:16, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Ich meinte die YJK-Reihe; da sind zwar auch nicht alle Bücher übersetzt, aber Band 7-10 sind auf Deutsch erschienen und nicht im Artikel erwähnt. Die JJK-Reihe könnte natürlich auch ergänzt werden, aber dies ist für eine Exzellent-Auszeichnung nicht erforderlich. Viele Grüße, 15:19, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::Reg dich ab Jaina war nicht so gemeint und nochmal ich kann mich nicht darum kümmern weil mein Freund gerade die Bücher hat Obi freak 15:37, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::::::::Und außerdem finde ich das man englische Bücher mitbeachten sollte wenn man einen Artikel schreibt Obi freak 15:43, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::::Ja wie schön^^. Mein englisch ist aber grottenschlecht, deshalb warte ich auf die Übersetzung und selbst die würde ich wohl nicht lesen. Und es ist wohl meine Sache auf was ich achte, wenn ich einen Artikel bearbeite. Steht denn irgendwo geschrieben, dass ich einen Artikel nur bearbeiten darf, wenn ich auch alles einbaue? Neunzehn Bücher der NJO von meiner Seite reichen wohl. Tut mir leid falls das jetzt patzig rüberkommt, aber so langsam regt mich das alles hier nur noch auf. Jaina 20:26, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::::::::::OK Kompromiss. Sobald ich meine Bücher wiederhabe Schreibe ich ihn fertig. Übringens ansonsten ist der Artikel echt brilliant gemacht. Obi freak 22:32, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) P.S.: Ich reagiere immer etwas über wenn man irgendeinen harmlosen Kommentar über mein Englisch macht. War nicht böse gemeint. Also Obi freak ich kann deine Kritik gar nicht verstehen. Die Wahl ist vor nicht mal einer Woche abgeschlossen worden und schon fechtest du das Ergebnis an. Da kann ich Jaina nur zustimmen: Welcher Autor welche Quellen beachtet und welche nicht, ist bestimmt nicht deine Entscheidung. Wir machen das alles freiwillig, aus Spaß an der Freude und wenn es dir keine Freude macht, das Ergebnis in Form eines solchen – mal gelinde gesagt – herausragenden Artikels zu akzeptieren, dann musst du das mit dir vereinbaren, aber nicht die Autoren anmeckern. Jainas Arbeit an der NJO-Reihe ist auf alle Fälle eines der Höhepunkte in dem Jacen-Artikel und man sollte es absolut wertschätzen, dass sich jemand diese Arbeit gemacht hat. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 23:07, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) Fähigkeiten Weiß jemand wann, wo und von wem Jacen die Sache mit den Machtblitzen und dem "sich in der Macht verstecken" gelernt hat Obi freak 23:29, 5. Mai 2008 (CEST) P.S.: Hat jemand ne bessere Formulierung für den zweiten Punkt. :Wann hat Jacen denn mal Machtblitze benutzt? Also wenn das erst in LotF vorkommt, kann ich dir nicht helfen, weißt du ja^^. Und das mit "in der Macht verstecken" weiß ich, dass Vergere das mal gemacht hat in Wege des Schicksals. Sollte Jacen das auch mal gemacht haben, wird er es wohl von ihr gelernt haben und das mit den Machtblitzen müsste er ja auch nicht unbedingt beigebracht bekommen haben. Ich erinnere mich, dass Jaina in Das Ultimatum mal Machtblitze erzeugt hat und sie selbst hatte ja nie einen Sith als Lehrer. Jaina 12:02, 6. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Ja das macht er beides in LotF. Ich wollte es zu Fähigkeiten schreiben. Obi freak 12:40, 6. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::P.S.:Wie wird das mit in der Macht Verstecken eigentlich auf Deutsch gennant. :::Mara sagt einmal, "Vergere hat sich wieder unsichtbar gemacht" aber eine richtige Bezeichnung hat die Technik nicht. Jaina 13:19, 6. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Schade, aber trotzdem Danke für deine Hilfe. Vieleicht finde ich die Übersetzung irgendwo anders. Weist du zufällig auch wann Tenel Ka Jacens Tochter bekommen hat und wie es dazu kam? Obi freak 21:10, 6. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::Allana wird in Das dunkle Nest geboren. Im ersten Teil verbringt Jacen eine Nacht mit Tenel Ka, damit sie ihre Flotte zur Unterstützung bereit stellt und im zweiten oder dritten Teil bekommt sie dann das Kind. Da ich die beiden Teile noch lesen werde, sobald sie erschienen sind, hatte ich auch eigentlich vor das in den Artikel einzubauen. Der zweite kommt ja noch diesen Monat, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Jaina 22:38, 6. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::::Könnte es sein das das hier die besagte Fähigkeit ist . --Obi freak 22:44, 7. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::::Eher das hier: Macht-Tarnung. 22:47, 7. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Dann aber eine weitaus stärkere Form als sonst. Obi freak 00:33, 8. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Die Fähigkeit von Vergere wird als "Sich klein machen" bezeichnet. 212.16.247.180 14:52, 8. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::Wann kommt das vor ?( hier geht ja alles nur mit Quelle) Obi freak 22:32, 8. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::::::::Das ist auch aus Wege des Schicksals, aber das ist ja nicht wirklich eine Bezeichnung der Technik. Welches von deinem und Bens Beispielen jetzt auf die Fähigkeit zutrifft, weiß ich aber auch nicht. Jaina 14:33, 9. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::::Ich würde mal vermuten, dass die Unterdrückung dazu dient, die Machtsensitivität zu verschleiern. Anders als die Tarnung, bei der man sich als Person quasi unsichtbar macht. 14:50, 9. Mai 2008 (CEST) Der Spoiler sagt zwar dass er stirbt aber der rest die ganze legacy of the force ist im spoiler nocht nicht enthalten... (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 82.83.87.254 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 19:47, 19. Mai 2008 (CEST)) :Richtig. Liegt vielleicht daran, dass die Autorinnen und Autoren des Artikels nur auf deutschsprachige Quellen zurückgreifen und die LotF-Reihe (noch) nicht in deutscher Sprache verfügbar ist.--Anakin Skywalker 00:30, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Ich Trage sie bald nach, momentan habe ich zuviel Schulkram zu erledigen. --Obi freak 04:10, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::ok mal zu der diskusion über die Tarnfähigkeit: alle beide Fähigkeiten treffen nicht zu da Jacen sich vor jedwedem Machtbenutzer unspürbar macht. Nichts mit tarnen oder Fähigkeiten der Macht verschleiern er ist für die machtbenutzer einfach nicht vorhanden wie ein yuuzhan vong. das hat etwas mit den molekülen zu tun: er sucht mit hilfe der Macht alle moleküle die zu ihm gehören und trennt diese dann von der umwelt so hap ichs aufjedenfall verstanden als ers in öhm ich glaub opfer wars ben es erklärt hat.-Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 14:40, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::Der letzte Beitrag zu dieser Diskussion war vor fast 2 jahren. Sollte man sich überlegen, ob es da überhaupt noch was bringt, noch einen Beitrag zu schreiben. Kit Fisto Diskussion 14:42, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::ich würd doch sagen dass es was bringt da es ja bis jetzt in keinster weise in den artikel aufgenommen wurde-Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 14:44, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) "Invincible" (Vorsicht Spoiler!!!) Ich weiß, dass das nicht in die Diskussion gehört. Der Beitrag kann auch wieder gelöscht werden, kein Problem, nur möchte ich eines loswerden: Ich habe gerade den letzten Teil von Wächter der Macht, Invincible, gelesen und bin an besagte Stelle gekommen, an der Caedus sein Ende findet. Ich war ... ich bin ... berührt. Ein sehr ergreifender Moment, unvergleichlich. Das ist alles. Danke.--Daritha (Senat) 13:52, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Hm, wenn du das so sagst, dann muss ja echt was dran sein... Bild:;-).gif Noch überwiegt da ein wenig bei mir die Skepsis, ob diese ganze negative Entwicklung mit Jacen hätte sein müssen, aber ein Urteil bilde ich mir erst, wenn ich es auch selbst gelesen habe. Dein Kommentar lässt mich wieder hoffen...--Anakin Skywalker 14:02, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Das gesamte Kapitel, in dem es passierte, war ergreifend, denn mir kamen all die Geschichten wieder in den Sinn, die ich mit Jacen erlebte. Wie er in Vor dem Sturm als kleiner Junge mit Mami Leia im Gras sitzt oder in Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter vom Jungen zum Mann reift und durch Vergere seine Prüfungen erfährt. Die ganzen Leiden, seine gesamte Entwicklung. *schnief* Aber genug gespamt von meiner Seite aus. ^^ ... Fazit ist jedenfalls: Wächter der Macht sollte man nicht nur lesen, man muss! --Daritha (Senat) 15:25, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Darf man das Todesdatum(40 NSY) in die Infobox einfügen? MfG,--Wolverine Koon 23:18, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Nein, haben wir eben hier hier geklärt. Also ich habe die entsprechende Szene gerade noch einmal gelesen, aber so gut fand ich sie nicht. Ich war gar nicht so mitgerissen, das ganze Buch hat mich nicht wirklich mitgerissen, es war einfach nur ein Hin und Her...und den ganzen Kram mit den verschiedenen Zukünften, die Luke irgendwie geschaffen hat, das habe ich auch nicht verstanden. Dass Denning es kann, hat er aber in Das Ultimatum gezeigt. Anakin Solos Tod hat mich zutiefst berührt, ich war sowas von mitgerissen und musste die entsprechende Stelle drei mal lesen, um sie zu verstehen. Ich als Leser war danach genau so betrübt wie die handelnden Personen. Aber Jacens Tod war so wie alle in der Reihe – unnötig, unwürdig und einfach nur schlecht. Die Reihe liefert gerade mal drei gute Bücher – Inferno, Fury, Revelation − von denen mich dann nur Inferno ohne Ende mitgerissen hat. Hier hätte es passieren müssen, es war alles perfekt. Aber nein, die Reihe musste wieder einmal gestreckt werden. Nein, die Reihe revidiert meiner Meinung nach zu viel aus NJO und zwingt das EU einfach in eine falsche Richtung, die ich nicht für richtig halte. Ich bin nicht begeistert, und das nicht, weil einige Figuren hier ihr Leben lassen mussten, sondern weil hier die Entwicklung der Figuren nicht mehr glaubhaft ist. Mara ist in Sacrifice – dem schlechtesten Teil der Reihe – absolut nicht glaubhaft. Das Powerweib kaufe ich ihr immer ab, doch sie ist keine Emperor's Hand mehr. Tahiri, Luke, Jaina... Und über Jacens Entwicklung fange ich nicht an zu reden, sie ist einfach nur ungläubwürdig und ihm überhaupt nicht würdig. Ich hätte ihn irgendwann an Lukes Stelle gesehen, auch wenn ich ihn manchmal nervig fand. Auch einige andere Charaktere, allen vorran Boba Fett und alle andere Mandalorianer, waren extrem nervig und Cha Niathal konnte sich das erst in Revelaton abgewöhnen. Wächter der Macht ist in meinen Augen kein glanzvolles Kapitel der Saga, es gibt hier viel zu viele schlechte Bücher, die kein Feeling aufkommen lassen. Insbesondere Invincible war für mich kein Finale. Es war einfach ein Gemetzle, weshalb die Saga in Vereint durch die Macht für mich hier Ende findet, vielleicht noch mit einem kleinen Zwischenspiel in Dark Nest. DAS war ein Finale. Auch wenn ich es nicht für das beste Buch halte, hatte ich hier das Gefühl, dass die gesamte Saga noch einmal mobilisiert wurde. Nun, jetzt schauen wir einmal weiter, was Millennium Falcon bringt.. Bel Iblis 00:02, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Sith Name Wird sein Sith name "Kadus" oder "Schadus"Bemelutschie 19:19, 13. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Ich würde meinen "Käidus", aber die Frage gehört nicht wirklich in diese Diskussion.--Daritha (Senat) 15:57, 23. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Frage Stirbt Jacen nicht irgendwann :Ja, da das aber noch nicht in deutschen quellen erschienen ist, lassen wir diese informationen aus rücksicht auf leute, die die romane lesen wollen noch raus.--Yoda41 Admin 21:39, 22. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Artikel Würde bitte jemand die einfügen? Kurioserweise wurde der ganze Artikel gelöscht, als ich die Vorlage eingefügt habe. Keine Ahnung, warum sich mein Rechner gerade bei dem Artikel so komisch verhält. Danke für's Wiederherstellen, Yoda41.--Daritha (Senat) 15:57, 23. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Das liegt nicht an deinem Rechner, sondern daran, dass Seiten größer als etwa 50 kB beim Bearbeiten auf unserem neuen Server automatisch gelöscht werden, das bearbeiten eines einzelnen Absatzes ist aber weiterhin möglich. (Hoffentlich kann das bald gelöst werden.) Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:59, 23. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Das ist - diplomatisch formuliert - blöd. Merkwürdige Einstellung. Jedenfalls danke für den Hinweis, werde in Zukunft darauf achten.--Daritha (Senat) 16:04, 23. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Schon komisch, die Sache mit den Gesichtern: Jacen ähnelt sehr Han Solo, seine Siluette hat aber auch etwas von Anakin Skywalker und von der Seite hat er sogar etwas von Luke. Seine Schwester ähnelt mehr Padme. Wurden Darsteller genommen oder die Gesichter am Computer erstellt? Exzellentkandidatur 2008/2009 (wiedergewählt) * : Die „neueren“ Quellen sind – oh, Wunder – zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt immer noch recht neu und nur weil vor wenigen Wochen bzw. Monaten einige neue Romane erschienen sind, sollte man nicht gleich eine Auszeichnung zur Disposition stellen. Man sollte den Autoren, die diesen Artikel geschrieben haben und ihn vielleicht auch pflegen möchten, schon etwas Zeit geben und nicht gleich mit so einer Abwahl drohen. Für mich ist der Artikel jedenfalls noch exzellent. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 14:06, 27. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Sehe ich ähnlich. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:31, 27. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Ich finde das dieser Artikel die Auzzeichnung Exzellent immer noch verdient hat. Ich finde auch das Ani mit seinen Argumenten recht hat. --Der Heilige Klingone 21:46, 27. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Ich weiß was man mit der Aufstellung zur Abwahl bei einem Artikel alles erreichen kann, aber bei diesem hier wäre es nicht nötig gewesen, klar kann man ansprechen was man verbessern kann. So würde ich bei den Beziehungen seine Tochter noch mit dazuhemen, aber es sind noch nicht alle Bücher der LoF auf deutsch erschienen, als das man es Umfassend behandeln kann. Die Fähichkeiten sind im Verhältnis zu den anderen überragenden Teilen des Artikels ein bisschen kurz geraten, aber ansonsten sehe ich keine Schwachstellen und keinen Grund ihm die Auszeichung zu entziehen deshalb eindeutig Pro. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:19, 28. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Die aktuellen Romane fehlen, große Teile der neueren Biografie sind einfach viel zu kurz und neben der Bio sind die Informationen noch sehr ausbaufähig; sicherlich Lesenswert, aber keineswegs Exzellent.--Daritha (Senat) 23:20, 24. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Ich möchte hier gar nicht dein Kontra in Frage stellen, aber ich verstehe nicht genau, was du mit große Teile der neueren Biografie sind einfach viel zu kurz und neben der Bio sind die Informationen noch sehr ausbaufähig meinst. Denn alle Quellen, die verwendet wurden, sind meiner Meinung nach sehr ausführlich ausgearbeitet wurden. Ich bestreite gar nicht, dass da etwas fehlt, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, wieso auf einmal die schon verwendeten Quellen zu grob zusammengefasst sein sollen. Jaina 19:53, 26. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Ich bezog mich dabei vor allem auf die Inhalte von Dark Nest und LotF. Ersteres wird zum Ende recht kurz und letzteres (soweit es bislang auf Deutsch erschien) fehlt gänzlich. Bei Persönlichkeit fehlt auch seine weitere Entwicklung nach dem YV-Krieg und bei den Fähigkeiten lässt sich noch viel mehr schreiben als ein Absatz (Vongsinn, Machtvision usw.). Ich will die bisherige Arbeit der Schreiber nicht abwerten, aber bei einem so zentralen Charakter wie Jacen sollte man schon mehr erwarten für ein Exzellent.--Daritha (Senat) 13:39, 27. Dez. 2008 (CET) Dass die Exzellenz des Artikels fehlen soll, konnte nicht nachgewiesen werden. Die Meinungen tendieren also immernoch stark zur Exzellenz. Die kleineren Kritikpunkte sollten allerdings ausgebessert werden, um eine erneute Abwahl zu verhindern. 20:06, 9. Jan. 2009 (CET) Artikelname Warum wurde der Artiklename von Jacen (oder Jacan keine verschreib mich immer dabei) Solo zu Darth Caedus verschoben den er hatt ja fast 30 Jahren unter dem Namen J. Solo gelbt und nur ein paar Monate unrter dem Namen Darth Caedus. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.232.36.242 (Diskussion) 20:20, 16. Dez. 2009 (CET)) :Es wird immer der Name verwendet, den jemand oder etwas zuletzt hatte. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:32, 16. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Das finde ich bescheuert. Ich meine, wenn ich denke, wer war den Jainas Bruder oda so, denke ich nicht "Darth Caedus" sondern "Jacen" ich tät den artikel JacenSolo nennen [[Benutzer:Jacen Solo|'Jacen']] ''Privatkomlink'' 19:54, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Wir haben aber immer die Regelung, dass der letzte Name zählt (denk ich mal, das wird sich ackbar nicht einfach ausgedacht haben). Und wenn du bei Suchen Jacen eigibst, kommst du ja auch zu diesem Artikel. Kit Fisto Diskussion 19:55, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Trotzdem fühlt es sich einfach nicht richtig an.. [[Benutzer:Jacen Solo|'Jacen']] ''Privatkomlink'' 13:46, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Er ist als Darth Caedus gestorben, also heißt der Artikel Darth Caedus. 13:50, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::ich hab gehört am ende sieht caedus seine fehler ein und wird ja so wieder zu jacen.. [[Benutzer:Jacen Solo|'Jacen']] ''Privatkomlink'' 14:00, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::::hö welche 'fehler'? hat ja keine gemacht hat nur getan was nötig war nur die andren wollten es nicht einsehen und wenn dann werd ichs erfahren wenn ich revelations durch hap und dann invincible anfang ^^-Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 14:25, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::::Aber warum heißt der Artikel über Darth Vader dann immer noch Anakin Skywalker? Darth Ultimor 17:01, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) *''KopfmeetsTischplatte''* Weil Anakin Skywalker als Anakin Skywalker gestorben ist und nicht als Sith. Er hat sich von der dunklen Seite Abgewandt und wurde erlöst. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:19, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) :achso er stirbt definitiv als Darth Caedus, da ich hier nicht rumspoilern will lass ich mal die genaue erläuterung weg-Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 12:31, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Ähm, ich rolle das hier nur ungern wieder auf aber Dooku ist auch als Darth Tyranus gestorben und nicht als Jedi. Palpatine auch als Darth Sidious gestorben und nicht als Palpatine. Meister Kenobi DiskuMeine Quellen 15:13, 8. Mär. 2011 (CET) :::Nein, da Dooku sich selbst auch nur als Dooku bezeichnete und Sidious den Namen nach der Gründung des Imperiums ablegte. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 15:22, 8. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::::Ja da hast du recht und das Palpatine seinen Sith-Namen dann abgelegt hatt wusste ich nicht. Schöne Grüße Meister Kenobi DiskuMeine Quellen 22:57, 13. Mär. 2011 (CET) Darth Caedus??? Hallo. Ich würde gerne mal wissen, warum die Links bei Artikeln wie der Kristallschlange geändert wurden. Als Jacen Solo diese Tiere noch in seinem Besitz hatte, war er doch noch Jacen Solo der Jedi-Ritter oder? Man könnte doch auch einfach nur das Ziel ändern. Dann hätte man da immer noch ²Jacen Solo² stehen. Das ginge doch oder? Gruß Da'ne Ling 17:56, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Da steht auch immer noch Jacen Solo. Pandora Diskussion 18:20, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) Soweit ich weiß, wurden die Links aber umgewandelt. Gruß Da'ne Ling 20:43, 21. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Ja, natürlich. Aber da steht jetzt Jacen Solo. Das ist genauso wie bei Darth Vader, der überall genauso auf Darth Vader verlinkt wird. 21:07, 21. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Aber wo ist der Sinn dahinter, wenn der Link sowieso zur Seite führt? Kit Fisto Diskussion 21:08, 21. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Der Server wird stärker belastet, wenn man über einen redirect zum Artikel kommt. Pandora Diskussion 12:02, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::Wie meinst du das: redirect? Gruß Da'ne Ling 19:00, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::Eine Weiterleitung. – Andro Disku 19:01, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) Ah ja. Ok. Danke!!! Da'ne Ling 14:52, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) HdK-Teil Mir ist das schon ein paar mal bei anderen Artikeln aufgefallen, dass es im HdK-Teil irgendeinen Hinweis auf versehentliche Namensänderungen oder so gibt. Aber da es in den deutschen Romanen einige Schreibfehler gibt kann es genauso gut sein, dass der Name wegen einem Druckfehler plötzlich falsch ist. -Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 14:29, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Wenn in nem Buch der Name vermehrt falsch geschrieben worden ist oder auf der Inhaltsangabe (die Rückseite des Buches) etwas falsch ist, sollte man es ruhig erwähnen. Man muss jetzt nicht jedes einzelne Buch aufschreiben, wo es nur einen Fehler gab. hier ist dafür ein Beispiel (der 4. und 5. punkt) (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Kit Fisto (Diskussion • Beiträge) 14:36, 9. Jan. 2010) ::ah ok danke-Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 14:39, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Was bedeutet Hkd?--188.102.78.56 17:16, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::HdK steht für Hinter den Kulissen Kit Fisto Diskussion 17:17, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) Bantha 459 Was hat Jacen mit dem Ammendroiden zu tun, das doch nur die Sache von Anakin? sollte das nicht gelöscht werden? Utapam 00:32, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Jacen Ich find ja wir solltn ihn wieder zu Jacen Solo machn weil erwardie meiste Zeit seines Lebens gut undn großer Vordenker von den jedi Wenn du die Rechtschreibung und Signierung beachtet hättest, hätte man deinen Post nicht überlesen. Außerdem wurde das doch schon diskutiert. Qui-Gon-Chris 14:27, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Info-Box Wie kann die Info-Box-Farbe "Jedi" sein wenn Jacen doch bis zum Tod Sith war? Kann mir das mal jemand erklären? Also ich verstehe das nicht. Bei Anakin gibt es glaube ich sogar eine Diskussion mit genau dem Thema. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 13:46, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Das stimmt natürlich. Wäre die korrekte Farbe Jedi, dann müsste der Artikel ja auch Jacen Solo heißen, und nicht Darth Caedus. Ich habe das entsprechend geändert, vielen Dank für den Hinweis. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 16:05, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC)